The Flash Lemons
by DamonW
Summary: All include Barry. Mature warning. Story will include words such as pussy, cock, cunt, slut, ect. Triggers - public sex, rape, profanity, tearing of vagina


_This will be a collection of dirty oneshots if I get enough positive comments_

 _this a mature story! You have been warned._

 **The girl was falling from the sky. Running after her I easily caught her thanks to my new trick of running up buildings.**

 **Her breaths are labored as she looks up at me with wide (color) eyes. Her boobs distract me for a moment as my feet glide past the windows. "You saved me," Her delicate voice begs my attention. I force my self to look away from her ample cleavage and from the best angle to view the delicious mounds.**

" **Yes. I am the-" She cuts me off with a hand on my chin just as my feet touch the ground. Adjusting her so that she is now safely on the ground I keep my eyes connected to hers as I, with the extra height, can see straight down her white button up shirt. "Thanks," she shoots up in a millisecond, but I see it coming as if in slow motion and presses her lips to mine. Her breasts are pressed against my chest and I can feel her pert nipples through the thin material.**

" **No problem," touching my lips as she walks away my eyes travel to her back side now. She is wearing a black skirt that is pushed almost up to her waist from her fall. Licking my lips I turn around and look for someone else to save.**

— **-**

" **I'm headed out," I tell my colleges at the end of the day. "See ya!" Cisco calls after me. "Bye Barry," Caitlin smiles after me. Getting into the elevator I groan when I remember the (hair color) vixen that fell from the sky.**

 **The miniature me also remembers the encounter. Thinking it best to go to the bar and maybe let off some hormones in a crowded bar I head towards Green Light.**

 **Upon entering my meta eyes search the bar half hoping to find the girl from this morning, but to my surprise there she is sitting at the bar. "Today's my lucky day." An idea comes to me at that moment.**

" **One more for her and one for me," The off frequency voice startled the bartender as he scrunches his eyes trying to peer through the dark. The lights now dimmed. He must recognize the vague outline of the old Flash emblem, because he complies.**

" **Come to save me twice Scarlet Speedster?" Her melodic voice floats over her shoulder. "Not tonight," my voice goes deeper as I lean over her shoulder.**

" **Then what?" She tilts her head slightly bearing her neck to me. Her eyes travel down and then up my figure. She can't see, because of the dark, she does it for show.**

 **Swinging her chair around she hooks an ankle around my leg pulling me against her. Her legs wrap around my waist just as the bartender sets down the drinks. Rotating my hips I grind into her moist center. Her nails claw at my chest as she scoots up in the chair and squeezes me to her, effectively shoving my cock against her tights that are almost shoved in her warm center.**

 **Her skirt and button down from this morning are replaced with silky tights and a halter top.**

 **We dry hump for a few minutes against the bar, until she pulls me into a rough kiss and then pushes me back removing her round ass from the stool she pulls me into the crowd.**

 **No one notices the Flash among them. It's to dark and they are to drunk to care. Her hands trace up my chest and to my hair as she shakes her hip. Turning around she presses her tight as to me as she laces her hands around my neck.**

 **At this position her neck is completely bare. Moving her hair to the side she continues to grind to the beat as I move in to attack her neck.**

 **I lick her collar bone and then place kisses all the way back down before I start sucking. Eventually I find her sweet spot. The one that makes her knees buckle.**

 **She moans as she lets her head fall back onto my shoulder as I suck and nibble her sweet spot. The little vixen then grabs my hand and places it on her pussy. The thin layer of tights did nothing for the cum filled pussy.**

 **My hands were soaked and I haven't even touched her lower lips yet. "Push your finger in," she yells over the music mid moan as I continue sucking her neck.**

 **Not needing to be told twice I easily tear the fabric over her pussy with one digit. "Fuuuuck!" She screams as my digit invades her tight cunt. No one around us turns to look. They are all grinding or drinking.**

 **I pump my finger in faster and faster until two more digits in her convulsing pussy. "Aw-" she is now laying against my chest.**

 **I soon increase my speed to superspeed. "I might rip you apart," I tell her. "That's-" my fingers increase in speed, "ff-" her feet lift off the ground, "finne!"**

 **Her body now solely supported my me is being abused. My fingers are beating into her at a speed that could allow my whole hand to phase through her.**

 **It doesn't take long for her body to shake with an orgasim. Her juices cover my hand. When she is finished I set her on her feet and pull away from her dripping pussy.**

" **Lick," I command putting my juice covered hand at her lips. Without hesitation she catches my eyes as she licks her pussy juices off of my fingers.**

 **When she is done with her meal I pull her to one of the darkest corners. Pushing her up against the wall I see her eyes go to a group of girls having a party. "You like that babe? You want the Flash to fuck your tight cunt right here?"**

 **She moans in anticipations I pull her legs up to my waist. Unzipping the pants on the suit I release my cock. It springs out and at attention. "Holy fuck," she breathes staring at my thick long cock."**

 **I use one hand on her ass to hold her up and the other a lines my cock with her pussy. She shakes as I rub the tip on her outer lips. Precum mixing with her juices and gets on her tights. Looking in her eyes I use my speed to slam into her tearing her tights even further.**

 **Her features are frozen in time as I enter her. My cock stretches her and her body begins to convulse as time catches up. She screams in pleasure attracting only a few looks.**

 **My cock furiously pumps in and out. Her slow perception of time can't keep up. She lays her head back on the wall despite being slammed against it repeatedly.**

 **Soon I feel her body shake as she begins her orgasim. Grabbing her left ankle I force it up to my shoulder with out ceasing my relentless pounding. This new position allows me to reach deep inside her.**

 **As her orgasim ends I feel mine begin. My cum spurts out of my cock and is forced deep into her vagina. Once I am done I pull out of her. Her tights rip further so that now her pussy lips are out in the open.**

 **Her knees are shaky so I hold her for a minute. "Thanks for saving me Flash." Giving her a smile I slap her pussy one more time before running back home.**


End file.
